Monster
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: Peril is stubborn, because she believes in one thing: she is dangerous. That she is a monster. Earlier in life, she didn't care, but when a certain dragon broke down her walls, she realized what she had become. Peril, once again, pulled up the walls for a new reason, but there is one question. Will it stay?


I am a monster.

It is that simple.

Every dragon who would look at me weird when I say that, but then realize what I was. How dangerous I am. They would avoid me like a plague or a murdering dragon, waiting for their innocent prey to walk on by, only to die just like that. _That_ is how much they fear me.

I am a dragon that could kill them with just a brush of their scales or talons and they would be rolling on the ground screaming in pain, with no way to save them. No way to save their own life, even if it was only an accident. They would die in pain and agony, in only a matter of minutes or seconds, depending how much I touched them. They would never be able to see their families or loved ones ever again. Praying their last wishes in pain, anger, sadness, or all of these emotions. They would die seeing the last thing they would ever see: me.

The eyes. The eyes of hatred were fierce as they took their final breath, like a cry crossed in between a gasp for air. It was a weird sound. A sound that I am afraid I have gotten use to, like it was an everyday thing. Some took their last look at the sun, and others looked at the ground in shame at the cheering dragons as they died with sadness and shame, heavy on their shoulders. But most looked at me with hate and anger, but I am afraid to admit that it didn't bother me that much.

That was how much I was a monster.

I wasn't ashamed of what I was, because I was just born like that. It is that simple. I was born a monster from the moment I was born, when I killed my _own_ brother, just when we were in a egg. A very large egg, may I add. We were twins, but I sucked the fire out of him, marking my path as a killer from that moment. Marking my path and life, from that point on. No way to change it. It was a straight tunnel and no exits, except continuing on forward and try to put my past behind me, but that simple thing is impossible. There is no way off my path set in front of me, but little did I know how wrong I was.

The only thing that helped me in the dark and lonely path was my mother's support and care for me and gave me a place in the arena as her champion. She was the light in the darkness. She was the only who didn't fear me...or so I thought.

What I didn't know was that others may not have feared, if I just reached out. But how could I? I was a monster from most dragons view and the chances were slim that someone could talk to me without shaking in their scales, much less befriend me was even slim_er_.

But that changed.

Why you may ask? It ends up I was wrong about most of the things. Ends up, I didn't have to walk down the path of a killer. It was hard for me, but I wanted to change.

* * *

I ran away.

Yes, I flew as fast as I could, scared to see what was behind me. The guilt that I thought disappeared after I met Clay rushed back to me, like it was slamming me into a brick wall all of a sudden. The scars which I inflicted on my victims...and my heart...has returned. They were running deep inside. They were painful to even think about.

I didn't mean to, but I just...I just don't know what got of me. Clay's shouts for me was like a whisper to my ear, carried by the howling winds as I flew into the clouds, hoping it lose him. I really wasn't worthy of being his friend. Let's face it, Peril, he isn't worthy of you. He is a kind, wonderful...handsome.. dragon, and a Dragonet of Destiny, much less!

I weaved my way though the clouds, backtracking then go in the opposite direction for extra precaution, even if you can't see a thing in the dense clouds. The water droplets from the cloud clung to my scales, making me slightly wet only to evaporate like steam.

The steams swirled up into the air like a beautiful design, only to increase my guilt. I flew straight out of the cloud, and sighed a relieved sigh when I glanced behind me, only to see nothing. It seems I have lost him. Finally.

I flew down and touched at the soft smooth sand of the desert. I scraped the sand and lifted into my claw. Holding it, I blew the sand softly and watched it blow away, so freely. I sighed I dragged myself to a dark cave in front of me. It was very hot, and since I have a whole ton of fire made me even hotter.

I leaned on one of the walls, facing the darkness of the back of the cave. The guilt was like pushing me down. It was like I was trapped in quicksand, sinking fast and to only move, was only to sink faster. I curled my tail around me, closer and sighed as I saw the steam admit from my scales. I twirled my talon in the steam in complete boredom. I could come out, but there was a slight chance that Clay would find me. I didn't want to face him. Not one bit, and letting him see the guilt and pain, as well as shame, on my face.

The face... That face... The sand dragon's face popped up in my mind, but only disappeared just as fast.

Footsteps drew into the mouth of the cave. Talons scraped the stones on the floor and I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I sighed again. Hmmm, it seems like I have doing that a lot lately.

Why, why did he follow me here!? Doesn't he understand I just want to be alone?!

"Peril.." he said quietly.

"Clay, can you just leave me alone for a second?" I asked quietly, not bothering to turn around, knowing the kind face would try to comfort me.

"Peril, it wasn't your fault," he said softly walking closer to me.

"Yes it was," I said, slightly annoyed and stubbornly.

"Can you just leave?" I repeated. Clay ignored me and walked to my side. He nudged me slightly and smiled at me. I smiled back, which didn't quite reach my eyes.

"You aren't in this alone!" Clay determined. I looked at him, and saw a determined gleam in his beautiful eyes. Clay always tried to help his friends, even me. A monster.

"Clay, why are you friends with me! I am a monster," I stated, but with curiosity at his answer.

"You aren't a monster, Peril!" he exclaimed. I frowned and looked at my claws.

"It was an accident," he added. I looked up and looked straight at his warm and comforting eyes.

"But I-I killed him. I let my emotions get the best of me, so it wasn't an accident," I said sadly. Clay touched me comfortingly.

"It is okay. It was his fault, and he brought it upon himself. He insulted you and all of us. Even your mother! He made you angry on purpose, and when you leaped, you tried to stop yourself, so there is no need for guilt." I glanced at him as he hugged me. His scales turned red at his touch, but a fire burned in my heart at his touch. He grinned at me, making him even _more_ handsome.

"Clay, I don't know if you understand," I told him. I stared at the ground and curled my tail even tighter around my body.

"When I touched him, his screams.. The screams remind me what I am. When he died and took at his final breath, he pointed his talon at me and said,"This is what you are! Look what you have done to me, monster!" Clay, what he said is true. I am a monster," I poured out sadly. Clay grabbed my claw tightly suddenly, causing me to look at him in surprise. Clay looked straight at me intently, and I looked at him puzzled at the sudden gesture. He tightened his grip.

"Peril," he said seriously, "You aren't a monster. You haven't hurt _anyone_, not even Queen Scarlet, this past months. If you believe you are a monster, then you become one." I blinked as I processed his words, before understanding him.

"Thanks, Clay," I said softly, and he smiled in return.

"Hey, let's get our if this cave, I am hungry," he said as he smiled at me and we exited the dark cave. All of a sudden...the world seem much **brighter**. We took off and I flew beside Clay.

I understood him, if I think I am a monster, I become one.

Thanks, Clay. You reminded me why I wanted to change...for **you**.

* * *

**What do you think? The idea just hit me, as well as another one while I was writing this, so I just had to put it down. It was depressing story, and some of you may be confused about what had happened to make her think that she was a monster. I debating whether of not to do a prequel. Tell me what you think! And don't worry, I am already half way done with Hide n Seek, so just a little longer! I will be done soon! And review and fav this story!**

**Kate: I am really to lazy to ask someone do the disclaimer, because I am bored out of my mind while my family is shopping, so I don't own anything!**

**-mysteryreader6626**


End file.
